A conventional water heater used in homes and commercial properties provides hot water by heating water using gas or electricity energy. A conventional water heater is comprised of: a tank, a dip tube, a heating mechanism, a thermostat, a heat out pipe, a drain valve, a shut off valve, and a temperature and pressure relief valve. The tank is a container storing a volume of hot water. Water enters through the dip tube at the top of the tank and travels to the bottom where it is heated by a heating mechanism. The heating mechanism is either made up of heating elements in an electric water heater or a burner in a gas water heater. The heating mechanism heats the water, and the hot water rises to the top of the tank. An exhaust fume channel has to be installed with a gas water heater for carbon dioxide (CO2) emission. Hot water exits through the heat out pipe located at the top of the tank. The thermostat controls the heating mechanism inside the tank. The drain valve is used to empty the tank. The shut-off valve stops water from entering the tank. The temperature and pressure relief valve is a safety component used to keep the temperature and pressure within the tank consistent and within safe measures.
These conventional gas or electric domestic water heaters are widely used and are inherently inefficient. They consume large amounts of traditional energy and discharge large quantities of carbon emissions. Solar energy is clean and reduces the amount of traditional energy needed while reducing carbon emissions. To completely re-install solar heated water heaters into every home and commercial business is cost prohibitive. Therefore, there is a need to retrofit pre-existing water heaters into a solar water heater.